Stand-up scooters provide a popular form of recreation and can also provide transportation for relatively short distances. Scooters are typically two-wheeled and foot propelled although three-wheel scooters are available as are motorized scooters. However, riding longer distances can be tiring when the rider is standing, even if the scooter is motorized. Motor scooters, such as mopeds and the well-known Vespa scooters, allow the rider to sit down but are larger and substantially more expensive than typical stand-up recreational scooters.